Love Will Always Win
by Alice1314
Summary: Rose gets stuck in a parallel world. Will the doctor save her before she dies? What is going on with her? And is the TARDIS getting a new traveling companion?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic so tell me if you like it!**_

_** ROSE POV**_

"DOCTOR!" I screamed clawing at the white wall at Torchwood. But this wasnt an ordinary Torchwood. I was stuck in a parallel world without the doctor.

I kept screaming and clawing at the wall, trying to ignore the pain in my bleeding fingers. Finally Mickey and my 'dad' had to pull me away and calm me down.

When I didnt calm down they stabbed a needle in my arm. Im guessing it was a sedative, because after that I felt my body go limp and I was lifted and put in a car.

When I woke up I was in a bed that I didnt recognize. I saw my mum in a chair by the window. She wa sleeping so I went over and I shoke her gently to wake her up.

"Mum? Can I talk to you?" I asked

Mum who finally stirred awake mumbled a 'yes'

"Well I was thinking. Maybe I could go to the beach for awhile?"

Mum now fully awake looked at me "Why?"

I told her about the dream that I had of the doctor. And of him asking me to go to the beach called Darlig Ulv Stradin.

"Oh Rose, thats in Norway!"

"Please mum. What if hes there?"

"Oh fine but if hes not and he breaks your heart imma kill 'im."

"He will be mum. Im sure of it."

"Alright, I will go wake pete and Mickey. They might want to come along."

"Thanks Mum!"

"Yeah, Yeah" and with that she walked out of the room

I am going to see him again. I am going to see the doctor again.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short first chapter, but if you like it so far tell me. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hi guys! So you said that you wanted to see more of this, so during school I wrote it out. So Here is chapter 2. I also wrote part of chapter 3 so it may or may not get on here tonight. We'll see.**_

* * *

_** ROSE POV**_

__ Getting Mickey and Pete up, and getting them to go was hard. It took 20 minutes!

__"I'll help you put those in the car mum" I said.

"Thank you sweetheart" Mum replied.

Handing me the bags, I went outside to put them in the car. All of a sudden I started to cough so violently, I had to drop the bags so I could clutch my lungs.

After I was done coughing, I felt something wet and sticky in my hands. I looked down to find that there was blood all over my hands! I instantly thought 'I cant let mum, 'dad', or Mickey know, otherwise they won't let me go to see him'.

I used the hose on the side of the house to wash my hands and mouth of the blood. After that I walked back to the car and picked up the bags and put them in the back along with Mickey's and Pete's bags. Thankfully no blood got on the bags or else I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I felt my heart beat twice as fast. I was so scared, yet at the same time I was overwhelmed with joy. I was scared for two reasons. One I just coughed up a lot of blood (Obviously). Secondly because when I see the Doctor I was finally going to tell him that I love him. I was afraid of that because what if he didn't love me back, or worse, he couldn't love because of being a time lord. But I has happy because I will get to see him again. Even if it is the last time.

I really hope its not for the last time. I hope he tries to get me back. But that's a fools hope. He is in another universe, plus he is a time lord. Meaning he lives for thousands even millions of years, while I sit here on the slow path. Living to be 100 or less.

Anyway, soon Mickey, Pete, and Mum came outside and we all pilled inside the car. We drove for hours, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to think about what I would say to the Doctor. Soon we reached the beach which its name translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'. Ha isn't that ironic?

We parked and I got out of the car and walked until I got near a pile of rocks where I heard a faint noise that sounded like the TARDIS! Then I saw the Doctor and I gasped.

He looked like a ghost! Was he even real?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Herro peoplez! Who else thinks the 10th Doctor is sexy! Anyhoo heres the 3rd chapter as promised. **_

* * *

_**ROSE **__**POV**_

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes Rose, It's me. There was a tiny crack in the universe. I had to use power from a solstice, I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" The Doctor said with tears in his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"I'm inside the TARDIS"

"You look like a ghost"

"Oops, hold on" the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at something in the TARDIS "There" He said as he started to become a solid figure.

I walked up to him with my hand outstretched.

"Can I-" I started

"No", The Doctor cut me off, "Still just an image. No touch."

"Right" I said solemnly.

"You're officially dead back home" The Doctor said solemnly "So many people died and they can't find you so they put you on the list of the dead"

"Oh" was all I said

"We only have 2 minutes"

" Then I need To tell you something Doctor"

"Alright go ahead. Shoot"

"I-" I was interrupted by a fit of coughs.

"Rose! Rose, what's wrong!" The Doctor exclaimed worry in his voice and eyes.

I fell to my knees, and blood came from my mouth and soaked the sand. I heard people running toward mw while the Doctor was knelt down beside me asking me what's wrong.

"ROSE!" mum yelled.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with her. She just started coughing up blood." The Doctor said shakily.

I stopped coughing and I looked up at the Doctor while still shaking from the coughing fit and finished the sentence I was about to say.

"I love you Doctor. I always have and I always will" I managed to say then everything went black. The last thing I saw was the Doctors grief stricken face staring at my blood covered one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 4_**

* * *

**_DOCTORS POV_**

"I love you my Doctor, and I always will", Then Rose passed out.

I felt tears in my eyes as I was willing her to wake up. I cursed myself for being just an image, and not being able to hold her in my arms. If I wasn't just an image, I would hold her close and whisper in her ear the words she so desperately needs to hear. The words that I need to say. It's funny how those 3 words have such power as those. I needed to say those words to her. I will get the chance. Even if I have to go back in time and get a bunch of time lords to help me open up a portal to get to the other universe. And I know that I would have to put them back so they could die. I would go through that pain though, just to get my Rose back.

"Doctor! Answer me! What is wrong with my little girl?!" screamed Jackie.

I wiped the tears in my eyes away and my voice broke as I said "I don't know. I really wish I did."

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Mickey, take her to the car" said Pete. He then took his wife's hand and led her to the car.

Mickey looked me straight in the eye and said "If you don't come back and save her, I will kill you and make sure you don't regenerate. Do. Not. Break. Her. Heart. And as much as I hate to say this, she needs you and she loves you so much."

" I promise Mickey, I will do everything I can to come back and save her."

" You better" and with that Mickey picked Rose up and brought her to the car.

* * *

Then I appeared inside the TARDIS. I set the TARDIS to before the Time War and brought myself to Gallifrey. I took a deep breathe and walked out the doors. I was greeted by the face of my old friend The Corsair.

"Doctor? Is that you? How the hell do you have a TARDIS?" She asked me.

"Corsair. You have changed a lot. Your a lot more feminine then I remember."

"What are you talking about Doctor we just saw each othe-" she took a deep breath and a look of realization crossed her face "Oh, your from the future. or past. but most likely the future considering you have a TARDIS. So whats so important that you had to go back in time to see this me?"

"Well you see Corsair, I have lost someone really important to me in a parallel world and I need to borrow your TARDIS so I can get over there and save her."

"A girl? What would your wife say?"

I looked down and then back up "Well you see my wife isn't in the same future as this"

"Well where could she have gon- oh. Shes dead in this future. I got it. Well then come on we have to go and save your Damsel in distress" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you Corsair"

And with that we walked into her black TARDIS.

"Ok set the coordinates and then we are off." Corsair said.

I ran around her TARDIS pressing buttons and then finally pressed the only button that my TARDIS doesn't have which is one to go back and forth through parallel worlds.

We hung on for dear life as the TARDIS shook us about. When we finally landed the Corsair glared at me from the floor.

"You have really shitty driving skills you know. Did you even pass the flight test?"

"Umm No?"

"God how the hell did they even give you a TARDIS?"

"Well they didn't give it to me per say"

"You stole a TARDIS?! God you are like my best friend for that."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously didn't get caught!"

"Yeh, ok lets go out and hope that we landed right.

* * *

We went out just as we saw my image fading and the car started.

I ran over to their car.

"Doctor? But-but we just saw you disappear and that's not even your TARDIS and who is-"

I cut off Jackie "Let me take Rose into the TARDIS's med bay. It will be so much better than going to a hospital."

"Ok fine Doctor but we are coming to so that you don't go away"

"Fine just give me Rose"

Mickey reluctantly gave up Rose and I ran her back to the TARDIS with 3 people following behind me.

As soon as I walked in to the TARDIS the Corsair was standing there at the controls looking at the moniter.

She looked up "Is this her? Shes very pretty but why is she unconscious and why is there blood on her clothes and mouth? Is she ok?"

"Of course shes not ok! Now tell me where your med bay is!"

"Ok, ok no need to get snippy with me mister. Its down the hall to the left first door on the right."

I ran down there and placed Rose on the table and hooked up a heart moniter to her chest and began running tests. After awhile I heard her scream out in pain. she wouldn't stop so I put morphinr in her and then since it wouldn't stop I had to sedate her since it was to much to bear to hear her like that.

I looked down at the scans result and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh...My...Rassilion"


End file.
